Mystery Three!
by LeAh111
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett are at the bottom of the food chain at school bullied by the populars Tanya and the Cullens. But now there is a weekly concert at school and a band that no one knows their true identity who are mystery three?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV- 

Hello, I'm Bella Swan I have two brothers Jasper and Emmett they are two of the most greatest people you will ever meet in my opinion. I have brown hair and brown eyes, Jasper has blonde hair and brown eyes and Emmett has brown hair and brown eyes like me. Welcome to our lives and did I forget to mention that we are the three most hated people at our high school? Well now you know.

We get bullied everyday by the popular crowd and mainly the rest of the school only because on our first day we kind of spilt our lunch on the popular's it was completely an accident we Swans are accident prone. We all apologised but now when I look back at it I wish I could take that flaming apology back.

We're not ugly or anything I'm not being vain but we are quite good looking but they all hold grudges and when one of the popular's pick on you the rest follows otherwise their social status is threatened, completely ridiculous if you ask me. We try to just ignore it they don't scare me but it's just the humiliation but oh well at least I have my brothers.

Tanya is the leader of bullies then comes Rosalie, Alice and Edward then underneath them it is the Football team and the cheerleading squad, Emmett could probably beat them all up with just his little finger but he chooses not to he would rather be the better person and they know that so they use it to their advantage.

Tanya and Edward are dating so their the schools 'it' couple everyone makes such a big deal out of them I don't see why, Tanya is nothing but a fake orange bully and Edward yes he's hot has unbelievable hair and those eyes…But He's a bully! And he's not only a bully he bullies me and my brothers.

There's also another thing about me and my brothers that you should know about, we're a band. It's only us three and the only people have actually heard us is our family but apparently we sound pretty good and we have a fun time doing it.

Right now I'm in my room picking out what to wear to school I never put much effort in what I wear It's pointless I will just get criticised. So I put on my hoodie, Jeans, converses and grabbed my bag. I went downstairs and my whole family were at the breakfast table eating.

"Hey mum, dad, Jazz, Em" I said kissing them all on the cheek.

"Hwey Bwellsie" Emmett said with a mouthful of food. I laughed at my childish brother.

"Em seriously I don't want to see what's in your mouth." Jazz said giving him a disgusted look. Emmett ruffled his hair which in return Jasper slapped him round the head which lead to them play fighting.

"Boys STOP IT NOW!" My mum yelled. I was sitting there snickering whilst eating toast. They sat back in their seat and gave my mum puppy dog eyes.

"Yes mummy." They said simultaneously, that did It I burst out in full blown laughter. They both poked their tongue out at me.

"Oh my god! HA your fa..cess Ha mamma's… ahaa boys!" I said through my fit of laughter.

"Right time for school." Em said standing up and pulling me up as well, oh no this can't be good.

"Yeah see you mum, dad love you." Jazz said my mum and dad were laughing, traitors. I gave my so called parents traitor glares whilst being dragged out by my brothers. Once we were outside we headed towards Jaspers black pick-up truck, Jasper jumped in on the drivers side whilst Emmett picked me up and put me in the back of the truck.

"Emmett, Jasper don't you dare!" I shouted as Emmett ran to passenger side of the truck the next thing I Knew we were pulling out of the driveway whilst my lovely brothers were laughing their arses off.

We were driving towards school I was holding to both sides of the truck with the wind going through my hair they are so lucky that it's not raining otherwise I would have killed them.

"Jazz, Em you better fucking stop this truck and let me up front!" I screamed. 

Em rolled down his window and being the cheeky bugger he is shouted back…

"I'm sorry miss Swan we cannot hear you please leave a message after the tone." Then Jasper started honking the horn as if we couldn't draw anymore attention to us we got stuck in traffic. I stood up and started banging on the roof of the cabin. 

"You better flaming let me in now!" I shouted. 

"Fine get in stop banging on my roof!" Jasper shouted back. I jumped out of the back, squeezing in between the truck and another car with an old man in. I got in and climbed over Em to sit in the middle and started slapping them.

"Hey hey I'm driving!" Jasper exclaimed and then we started driving again towards school. Emmett started laughing again and Jasper joined in I was trying to keep my angry face on but then I started laughing as well. 

The next thing I knew we were pulling into the school's parking lot, it looked like we were the last people to arrive the parking lot was full of people all talking and laughing. We got out and everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stood their all quiet staring at us giving us glares and snobbish looks.

"Welcome back to hell." Emmett mumbled to us.

"Yep fantastic." I said back. 

"Come on guys we have each other it isn't too bad and by the way Em I want my guitar back, Jammin session tonight guys?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't got nothing better to do, its not like I have friends." I said. Emmett and Jasper both gasped and over dramatically put a hand over their hearts.

"Don't you consider your beloved handsome brothers your friends?" Em asked.

"Here I was thinking we were all best friends, I know where I'm not wanted." Jazz said in the same tone. I started laughing at how stupid my brothers could be.

"Guys you are my best friends but you're my brothers as well, I meant I don't have friends outside us three." I said linking arms with them.

"Well Bells we don't need anyone else anyway." Jazz said grinning. I unlinked my arms from them and grabbed my bag that I left in the back of the truck and started walking towards the office building with my brothers.

Then out of no where I tripped normally I would say it was my clumsiness or I tripped over air but that was not air that was a foot. Jazz steadied me and I looked up to see the Tanya, Alice, Rosalie and Edward laughing.

"You should watch where your going Swan" Tanya sneered. Me and my brothers glared.

"Get a life Denali." Emmett sneered right back. They all started 'ooo'ing, Rosalie stepped forward.

"What are you dork Swan's going to do oh right nothing, losers." Her Tanya and Alice made an 'L' with there hands and put it up to their forehead as in to call us Losers. Me, Jazz and Emmett looked at each other before bursting out laughing we were all leaning on each other not realising the whole school was practically watching us.

"Oh my god Haha did you see that 'Loser." I said mimicking what they did.

"Why don't you Swan's go fuck off to where you came from no one wants you here nor likes you." Edward said glaring at us, I honestly didn't care. 

Me, Em and Jazz carried on laughing doing the whole loser thing to them taking the piss.

"How pathetic was that I swear they only do that in movies." Jazz said. We had assembly first thing so we headed to the auditorium and took some random seats in the middle. The head teacher came out and stood in front of the microphone. 

"Settle down, settle down. Now the board of education wants our school to do something to bring the students in this school closer together, all of the teachers have been thinking and we have come up with an idea to have a school concert every Friday after lunch." Everyone in the auditorium groaned.

"No it won't be 'lame' as you kids put it, you will be the ones performing but it is only for singing by yourself or in a band there will be a sign up sheet in my office if you want to participate Everyone has to be there even if only one person or band are performing." He said everyone instantly started lightening up to the idea knowing that we won't have some people come in singing bad show tunes. The assembly finished and me and my brothers had every lesson together thankfully. 

We got to our Art room and sat down I was thinking about the assembly and as soon as we were alone I have to speak to my brothers I have an idea!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV-

We were in Jaspers truck at lunch time my brother were confused as to why we didn't go to lunch but I had to tell them my idea in private.

"Bells why are we here exactly?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"I have an idea and not just any idea an amazing idea." I said smiling.

"Care to share oh wise one." Emmett said bowing his head at me which I slapped.

"Ok, I think that we should sign up to be in the weekly concert thing." I said looking at my brother they both looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Bells I hate to burst your bubble but even if we had the most amazing voices in the world they would probably boo us off the stage." Emmett said.

"Yes I thought of that dummy, I think we should be like a secret band no one will know our true identity we could get those masks that cover your eyes and nose and wigs so no one can tell who we are by our hair colour." I said, they were both thinking.

"Ok, I think this could work but no one must know it is really us and we need a name for ourselves." Jasper said beaming he always wanted our little band to actually perform in front of people.

"Oh, Oh I know!" Emmett said jumping up and down in his seat like a five year old.

"Go on then." Jasper said.

"Mystery Three!" Emmett exclaimed proudly. I thought about it for a minute it could work and it suited us.

"Ok sounds a bit like a Scooby-doo thing but it suits us perfectly." I said Emmett looked proud of himself.

"What about wigs?" I asked them.

"I'll have brown hair so you definitely wont tell its me under the mask." Jasper said.

"I don't mind but I better not be blonde, blonde is chick hair." Em said, Jasper glared at him.

"Dude my hair is blonde!"

"Exactly my point my brother." Emmett said smiling cheekily at him.

"Take It back!" Jasper shouted reaching over to slap Emmett.

"Guys cut it out! Emmett you will be blonde so no one can tell it's really you. And I will have black hair." I looked at them sternly.

"Fine!" Emmett said with a pout, he would never answer me back when I gave him the stern look, I learnt it from mum.

"You have to tell me how you do that." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jazz It's a woman thing." I replied.

"Yeah that's not a problem for Jasper." Emmett said laughing, I knew they were about to have another petty fight so I cut in before they could.

"Right we are going after school to get all the stuff we need and a new wardrobe for when we perform and as for our wigs we can go down to Jake's shop and he can get them fitted." I told them, Jake was our friend but he was in his twenties and he was gay he owns his own hair dressers and he can fit wigs which is now useful to us.

"Great! I'm so excited" Emmett said buzzing.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah but what about when we talk like you know when we introduce our band they might recognise our voices?" Jasper asked

"Dude I'm on a roll today. Remember cousin Harry he's a technical guy he can those little microphone box things and when you talk it changes your voice it's so cool and when we sing we turn them off." Emmett said.

"Well then guys we have it all suited lets go sign up." I said we all got out of the truck.

We were about to head towards the principles office when Jasper suddenly stopped us.

"We don't want anyone to know but if the signing up sheet is in the principle's office he is going to know." He informed us.

"He won't tell anyone will he?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I said warily, I didn't think of this.

"Right I will go and see if anyone is in there we might be lucky." Jasper said.

"Ok but sign us up as Mystery Three and sign up for the upcoming weeks so we don't have to come back." I said. Jasper opened the door and walked in, he came out a few minutes later.

"So?" Emmett asked desperately, he wanted to perform as bad as me and Jazz.

"He wasn't in there I signed us up and the only other people who have signed up so far is Mike, Tyler and Eric that should be interesting." He said laughing.

"Ok good now lets get to class." I said walking to our next lesson which was double maths, groan.

We walked in we were a little bit late and we sat in the middle row where there was three empty seats next to each other. I always sat in the middle it was like an unspoken rule.

Unfortunately the Cullen's and Denali were in this class they always sit at the back probably thinking they're rebels - yeah right.

Half way through the lesson Emmett started banging his head against the table making a loud noise.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jasper whisper yelled at him.

"This lesson is so boring." Em groaned. The teacher walked over.

"Is there a problem Mr swan?" He glared at Emmett.

"No sir." Em said grinning showing his teeth. The teacher walked away mumbling something about inconsiderate children.

"Oh my god have you seen that hoodie it looks like it came out of a bin probably can't afford anything better." I heard Alice whisper giggling to the others about my hoodie. In actual fact my family was really wealthy but we don't flaunt It like they do, we want to be treated normally so we know who our true friends are which isn't anyone at this damn school, I turned around in my sit to see them laughing.

"You do realise that maybe I actually choose to wear this hoodie." I said glaring.

"Yeah that and because its your only option." Tanya said giggling again.

"At least my hoodie counts as an item of clothing, what you are wearing is scraps of cloth." I said which made her glare she was about to open her ugly mouth to say a crappy come back but both of my brothers burst out laughing slamming the desks with their hands. I heard another chuckle I looked over and saw it was Edward well that's a new one. He caught me looking he didn't glare or anything he just stared back and then the bell rang.

Finally the end of the day time to do some shopping with my brothers we all got in the truck and drove to the shopping centre. We walked into random shops and got the boys outfits which consisted of Dark Jeans new shoes Jumpers, T-shirts and Jasper wanted some hats. They both got suits as well, Emmett insisted on getting shirts with Mystery Three on so we did.

Then we went to get my clothes I got some black skinny jeans different coloured tank tops my favourite was the red one and my black waist coat with red stiletto's I had similar outfits to that, most of my outfits were midnight blue colour though. We didn't need to get any new instruments seeing as we already had all we need in our basement.

We was walking past a few shops when we saw one that sold masks, we walked in and they had female and male one. Jazz and Em went over to look at male ones whilst I was checking out female one and that's when I saw it. It was a midnight blue mask which covers the eyes and nose but It had decorative patterns on it, it was beautiful. I picked it up and tried it on whilst looking in the mirror. Em and Jazz came up behind me to see.

"It suits you." Em said Jazz nodded his head in agreement complimenting me. They showed me there's Jaspers was a white one and Emmett's was red, they were similar to mine but more mescaline. We headed towards Jake's shop next.

"Hello my sexy muffins." Jake greeted us as we walked in, we told him of our plan and he got all his staff to do our wigs.

"Now Bells you want black, correct?" Jake asked I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay you are going to have electric blue streaks in your wig I think it will set your look a light." He said smiling, Jake really got into his work. Once all of our wigs were done we decided to try them on with our masks as well we put them on.

"Turn around on the count of three. One…two…three!" Jake said.

We all turned around and looked, it didn't look anything like us but we looked fabulous.

"Wow! We look totally cool we should be super heroes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah sure Em do what you want." Jasper said rolling his eyes. We took our wigs and masks off and thanked Jake.

"No problem sweeties come again soon." He kissed all of our cheeks and we headed home.

"We're going to be rock stars oh yeah!" Emmett kept singing driving me and Jasper nuts.

"Emmett shut up!" Is all I heard from my room. Emmett and Jasper were in their own room but Emmett kept singing at one point Jasper went in there and pushed Emmett off the bed if I wasn't so tired I would have went in there to laugh.

But I was extremely tired so I let the darkness engulf me dreaming of Mystery Three.


End file.
